Because He is Dumb
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Rivaille ne pensait qu'au sexe ! Lorsqu'Eren a la force de dire "Non", les choses peuvent être bien délicates... /LEMON\


Titre : **Because he's dumb**

Rating : M

Paring : Eren / Rivaille

Indice pages : 7 _pages_ pour ce quatrième chapitre !

Musique(s) : _ Senka – Pierrot / Musique inconnue / Broken Moon / Whiteout Overline - Miku Hatsune_

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! 8D_

_Je ne suis pas morte, dommage hein ?_

_Brouef. Non, je ne reviens pas avec le lemon de Memories. Enfin, à la base, s'était prévu comme ça, mais au bout de la cinquième page, je me suis dis que cela ne collait plus trop. En fait, si, ça colle, mais ça ne me plaît pas (pas pour Memories en tout cas xD) _

_Donc, c'est bien un lemon, maiiiiis c'pas le bon xD Me frappez pas T^T_

_Je le ferais, ce lemon, je le jure ! 8D (maintenant, je suis dans la merde...)_

_J'arrête de dire des conneries maintenant ! (comment ça « Ouf ! » ? Retire ça è_é!)_

_Le titre n'a peut-être pas grand chose à voir avec le texte, mais ça m'est venu comme ça xD_

* * *

Je précise une petite chose : Eren et Rivaille sont **ensemble**, et Eren est **adulte**. (donc, cela équivaut à plus d'intimité que si ils avaient encore la relation Corporal/Adolescent.) Malgré le fait que Eren est grandi, Rivaille l'appelle toujours « morveux » ou « gamin » (ça colle au caractère ^^)

Autre chose : Monsieur le Titan a _gagné en caractère_, alors son langage est un peu plus... cru :3

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Rivaille !

-Quoi ? »

Eren s'écarta de son petit-ami.

« Pas aujourd'hui.

-Tch. »

Rivaille croisa les bras. Le fait était qu'il voulait faire l'amour à son brun, et sur le champ. Ledit brun par contre, n'était pas d'accord. Certes, il l'avait fait la veille, l'avant-veille, et il y a trois et quatre jours, mais ce gosse était endurant non ?

« Pourquoi, morveux ?

-Mets-toi à ma place ! Je me prends des coups dans le derrière, encore et encore, et ensuite, je ne peux plus m'asseoir de la journée ! Mes soldats me demandent sans cesse si je vais bien, parce que je suis pâle. Tu parles d'un bon commandant d'escouade ! »

Rivaille n'aurait jamais cru Eren capable de dire ça à voix haute. C'est vrai qu'il avait pris pas mal d'assurance, le bougre. Le plus petit soupira. Il s'écarta d'Eren, et ouvrit la porte.

« Très bien. »

Et il sortit. Eren se retrouva sur le cul. Quoi ? Pas plus ? D'habitude, Rivaille était beaucoup plus persistant, et se moquait totalement de l'avis du brun. Alors là... Jäger n'y pensa pas plus que ça, songeant que c'était une bonne chose que son amant se retienne un peu. Le jeune adulte retourna dans sa paperasse, et entama un dossier. Ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher ! Le mur avait subis une autre attaque, et les réparations allaient prendre beaucoup de temps. Ervin lui avait confié la tâche de s'en occuper, et il allait le faire ! Le brun regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'Eren finit son travail. Il s'étira longuement, avant de souffler. Il n'avait vu personne de la journée, et encore moins son chéri. Il avait pu s'asseoir confortablement, oui, mais le fait de ne pas avoir la présence du petit adulte à ses côtés était troublant. Jäger se leva, et regarda à la fenêtre. Malgré la nuit noire, on pouvait distinguer de gros nuages.

« Il va pleuvoir demain... »

Eren effleura la vitre de ses doigts. Peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu fort tout à l'heure ? Il soupira bruyamment. Le brun prit le dossier qu'il venait de boucler, et décida de l'apporter de suite à Ervin. Autant le faire maintenant, comme cela, ce sera fait. Ah, mais peut-être que le commandant dormait ? Hm... Autant aller voir.

Le jeune homme sortit de son bureau, et se retrouva dans le couloir, désert. Il avança en direction du bureau de son supérieur, deux portes plus loin. De la lumière était visible sous le pas de la porte. Il toqua, toussant pour se donner un peu d'assurance -il était toujours nerveux lorsqu'il venait ici. Un voix ensommeillée l'invita à entrer. Jäger entra, la main sur le cœur, tenant le dossier de l'autre. Il fut un instant surpris, avant de se reprendre.

Son supérieur avait des cernes énormes, la voix enrouée, et les cheveux quelque peu en bataille -lui qui avait toujours une coupe parfaite ! Eren s'avança, posant délicatement le dossier sur le bureau du blond. Il s'inclina.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre aussi tard, mais je viens juste de terminer. Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? »

Le blond imita un semblant de sourire. Il avait vraiment l'air à bout. Sûrement à cause du mur...

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est le rapport d'expédition ?

-Oui. Je vous ai mis quelques notes, car certains passages sont illisibles.

-Je vois, merci Eren. Je ne suis pas déçu de t'avoir fait monter de rang. Je compte sur toi à l'avenir.

-Merci beaucoup, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Vous voulez que je vous aide dans votre travail ? »

Ervin ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son soldat se dévoue de cette façon. Smith sourit paternellement, secouant la tête.

« Merci de te proposer, mais je vais me débrouiller.

-Très bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

-Repose-toi bien, Eren. »

Le brun sortit de la pièce. Il soupira un grand coup. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans sa chambre et être avec Rivaille. Mais bon, au vu des événements récents, il savait que son brun ne serait pas dans sa chambre, à l'attendre sagement.

« Je pourrais avoir une bonne nuit au moins... ? »

Bizarrement, Eren n'était pas sûr de lui. Un sentiment lourd lui pesait sur le cœur. Il n'en tînt pas compte plus longtemps, et fila en direction de son bureau. Il rangea un peu ses documents, de telle façon à ce qu'il puisse continuer sans soucis le lendemain. Il s'engouffra dans ses couettes.

_C'est froid... _pensa Eren, avant de lentement trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Jäger n'avait plus de nouvelles de son petit-ami. Le temps lui semblait long, son teint s'était blanchi, et de légers cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Eren inquiétait ses soldats, mais aussi ses coéquipiers du bataillon d'exploration. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi affecté par quelque chose. Même lorsqu'ils l'avaient accueillis dans le bataillon, son regard avait encore la foi. Là...

« Eren, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Mikasa avait osé. Elle aussi, elle avait bien grandie. La brune était encore plus forte qu'avant, et elle avait eu trois propositions pour les forces spéciales. Elle les avait toutes refusées, pour son frère. Le soldat féminin était aussi inquiet que les autres, mais elle connaissait la raison. Sauf qu'elle, ne voulait se l'admettre.

« Ouais, t'en fais pas... »

Toujours la même réponse. Cela ne collait pas avec l'expression qu'arborait le brun. Mikasa fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas voir Eren comme ça.

« Si quoi que ce soit arrive, dis-le moi.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, comme toujours ! »

Une grimace. C'était tout ce que le soldat Ackerman voyait. Elle se retourna à contre-coeur. Elle allait régler le problème. Et ce problème était une vraie épine dans le pied. Une flèche empoisonnée. Ou simplement un nom.

« Tu vas me le payer, _chibi_. »

* * *

Eren arriva dans son bureau. A peine assis, qu'on toquait à sa porte. D'une voix enrouée, le brun invita l'autre à entrer. Petra ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauté son coéquipier.

« Eren, viens vite ! »

Jäger ne se posa pas plus de questions. Petra lui indiqua l'endroit où il devait aller -il courait bien plus vite qu'elle!- et le vit détaler à toute vitesse. Eren pouvait être fier d'avoir de grandes jambes. Il arriva dans l'arrière court, là où le bataillon d'exploration avait entraîné l'ex adolescent pour qu'il contrôle son titan. Le jeune adulte s'arrêta, essoufflé, et surtout, bouche bée. Devant lui, Mikasa et Rivaille. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu. Eren décida de rester discret : cela ne le concernait peut-être pas. Mikasa parla la première.

« Je sais.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? »

Etaient-ils de mauvaise humeur, tous les deux ? Mikasa avait l'air sombre, et Rivaille fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu devrais prendre soin de lui ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est à cause de toi ?! »

Qui ça, « il » ?

« Il m'a demandait de lui foutre la paix. »

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Rivaille ne serait jamais aussi calme en temps normal. Et Mikasa... Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Eren baissa les yeux. « Il » ? « Lui foutre la paix » ?... Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du brun...

« Lui foutre la paix ne veut pas dire disparaître ! »

Pas de réponse. Jäger ne comprenait pas. Pas du tout. _Putain _! jura le brun.

« Dégage. »

Mikasa serra les dents. Ce petiot... Elle lâcha un juron, et lui passa à côté, butant son épaule contre la sienne. Pendant un instant, Eren cru voir son petit-ami choqué, mais bien vite, son expression habituelle revînt. Jäger se laissa glisser contre le mur auquel il était appuyé.

« Mais expliquez-moi, bordel... »

Une chose frappa Eren. Il n'avait pas s'inquiéter. Les deux membres de sa famille ne parlaient pas de lui, non ? Donc pourquoi se mettre dans cet état-là ? Il était lamentable. Puéril. Pourtant... Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas lui, ce sentiment, dans sa poitrine... Il avait déjà ressenti cela. Deux fois. La première, lorsque Rivaille et lui s'étaient engueulés pour la première fois. Il avait eu un boulet dans le ventre pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réconcilient. La deuxième avait été avec Armin. Lorsque le blond lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux du Corporal.

Donc... Rivaille lui ferait se sentir comme « ça » ? Mais... comme quoi ? Eren tituba, se raccrochant au mur. Il se sentait faible. Il serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas ce mot. « Être faible »... Les mots d'Hannes faisaient écho dans sa tête. La mort de sa mère... Tout. Sa vie paisible, l'attaque sur la ville, les titans, l'embarcation, le choc, sa promesse, sa nouvelle vie, son entraînement, son entrée dans le bataillon d'exploration, Rivaille...

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

« … ren ! Eren ! »

Une lumière éblouissante envahie la vision du brun. Il se gratta la tête, et sentit une bosse. Il était tombé ? Le jeune adulte regarda vaguement autour de lui. Armin, Mikasa, et Jean. Et c'était tout.

« Que... »

Jean raconta à Eren se qu'il s'était passé. C'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé, inconscient, dans une ruelle. Il avait croisé Mikasa et Armin.

« Oh... »

Eren avait mal au cœur. Il devait voir Rivaille. Il tenta de se lever, mais tomba aussitôt au pied du lit sur lequel il avait été installé. Armin l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord, intimant doucement au brun de se reposer. Jäger secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas rester là. Il avait l'impression d'être un fardeau.

« Je dois...

-Oh, crétin ! Tu te rends compte que t'as du cul ?! Si j'étais pas passé, qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ! Alors maintenant, tu fais comme les chiens, t'obéis ! »

Eren eut un sourire taquin. Cela faisait du bien de se faire engueuler, des fois. Il baissa la tête, s'excusant. Jäger demanda à ce qu'on le laisse se reposer un peu, pour sortir plus vite. Armin pouffa, acceptant. Il fut suivit de Jean , mais Mikasa resta avec son frère de cœur.

« Mikasa. Je peux te poser une question ? »

Le ton était assez froid. La brune hocha la tête, attentive.

« Tu as parlé à Rivaille ? »

Le geste brusque qu'eut Ackerman en sursautant confirma les doutes d'Eren. Il avait pensé que ce qu'il avait vu était un rêve, mais apparemment, non. Mikasa fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle faisait ça, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

« Eren. Ce type n'est pas pour toi. Il te fait souffrir, et ça le ferait presque rire ! Tu te rends compte que tu es tombé dans les pommes juste parce qu'il n'était pas avec toi ?! Tu te rends compte jusqu'où tu vas pour LUI ?! »

Jäger écoutait. Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça.

« Mikasa. Je l'aime. »

La jeune femme parut surprise. Ses yeux brillaient, mais aucune larme ne tomba. Elle souhaita à Eren un bon rétablissement, et parti. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le brun cru voir une ombre familière. Et il avait vu juste.

« Ri... vaille ? »

Le Corporal entra, et ferma la porte. En quelque sorte, Eren put discerner une quelconque... satisfaction.

« T'en fais des conneries quand je suis pas là. »

Eren pouffa. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait rire, naturellement, comme ça. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Décidément, il était bien bête.

« Il faut croire que tu m'as manqué. »

Rivaille eut l'air ravi d'entendre ça. Bien sûr, d'un point de vue extérieur, personne n'aurait pu le deviner. Seul Eren pouvait l'affirmer. Le Corporal s'avança, saisit un tabouret et se plaça près du lit. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais les soldats avaient l'impression que cela faisait des siècles. Jäger s'appuya sur le bord du lit, et électrisa son petit-ami d'un doux contact. Non satisfait, Rivaille saisit la nuque du brun, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs salives se mélangeaient, encore et encore. Essoufflés, les deux hommes se séparèrent, heureux. Eren souriait, tandis que Rivaille s'installait sur le lit.

« Tu n'es pas possible...

-On a du temps à rattraper. »

Jäger pouffa. C'était rare, que son Corporal sorte des phrases comme celles là. Le « on » pourrait paraître anodin, mais pour le brun, c'était tout simplement la preuve qu'ils étaient là. Ensemble. Ce « on » était juste... eux. Le jeune adulte retînt un rire que Rivaille aurait pu mal prendre. Ces pensées n'étaient pas très claires apparemment ! Un petit cri s'échappa de la gorge d'Eren. Son petit-ami venait de fourrer sa main sous son pantalon. Il massait la bosse que faisait le sexe du brun. Jäger sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Ri... vaille... Nng... »

Le plus vieux se surprit à rire de cette situation. Certes, il n'était pas « heureux » en ce moment même, mais quelque chose le forçait à sourire. Bien sûr, aux oreilles de son petit-ami, cela sonnait comme un rire purement sadique.

« Arrêtes... je vais... »

Eren se crispa, et ferma les yeux. Si Rivaille continuait, il allait venir dans ses vêtements ! Il tenta de le prévenir, mais il ne pouvait pas relever la tête, tellement le plaisir procuré était grand. Jäger froissa les habits de son petit-ami.

« Aah ! »

Ca y était. Il était venu. De la main du Corporal en plus ! Il devait vraiment être en manque -en temps normal, Eren ne venait pas si facilement. Le brun se surprit à vouloir... « plus gros ». Il n'aimait pas trop lorsque Rivaille se montrait trop brutal, mais là, il n'avait qu'une envie : se faire baiser toute la nuit, dans une étreinte bestiale. Jäger ne voulait pas se montrer soumis. Certes, il l'était, dans tous les cas, mais il ne voulait pas quémander. Il détestait ça. Mais pour le coup, il voulait son Corporal en lui.

« Rivaille. »

L'intéressé planta son regard dans celui du brun.

« Baise-moi. »

Un ordre. Le soldat fronça les sourcils, avant d'embrasser langoureusement et profondément son chéri. Il mordilla, lécha, suça les lèvres du plus jeune, avant de rectifier :

« Je vais te trouer le cul, E-ren. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Les vêtements furent vite écartés. Rivaille s'était assis, demandant une fellation de la part de Jäger. Celui-ci n'aimait pas trop faire cela, mais pour leurs retrouvailles, il fit un effort. S'agenouillant sur le sol, le plus jeune commença son « travail ». D'abord, prendre la base. Eren se mit à rougir. Le fait qu'il puisse la mettre dans sa bouche ne le répugnait pas, mais... Cela restait inconfortable. Le brun ferma les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration...

...avant de prendre la chose entière dans sa bouche.

« Nng... »

Eren ouvrit les yeux. Il avait fait gémir Rivaille ? Le jeune adulte accentua ses caresses, tantôt léchant, tantôt mordillant la virilité de son petit-ami. Soudain, une forte poigne tira les cheveux de Jäger, l'obligeant à quitter la verge du soldat. Cette même poigne le força à s'asseoir sur les hanches du petit.

« Rivaille ? »

Le Corporal saisit les hanches de son brun, et le pénétra d'un coup, sans aucune préparation. Eren cria, et lâcha quelques larmes. Il pouvait sentir un filet de sang couler le long de ses fesses. Le plus âgé commença sans plus attendre des vas-et-viens brutaux, mélangeant plaisir et douleur dans le cœur de Jäger. Ce dernier griffait, mordait tout ce qui était à sa disposition : cou, dos, épaules... Rivaille ne bronchait pas.

« Ri.. Hng... Aaah... Rivaille... Moins... vite... Kkh ! »

Eren avait beaucoup de mal à suivre la cadence. Il se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, et son corps n'était plus habitué aux assauts de son petit-ami. Soudain, le plus jeune se cambra, si bien que son partenaire cru qu'il allait se briser la colonne vertébrale. Rivaille venait de toucher ce point. Ce fameux point, que chaque homme a, mais qu'il n'est utilisé que trop rarement. Un sourire pervers -presque sadique- s'esquissa sur les lèvres du dominant. Il réitéra son geste, frappant de plein fouet la prostate du brun. Cette fois-ci, Jäger ne put s'empêcher de jouir, tâchant le torse de son amant.

« Espèce... de... sadique... »

Alors que le plus jeune se décontractait, son corps fut soulever une nouvelle fois, pour finir dos au matelas. Une lueur de perversité passa dans les yeux du Corporal.

« Rivaille, ne me dis pas que tu veux continuer ?

-T'oublies que je n'ai pas joui, moi.

-Que-

-Je vais te noyer de l'intérieur, mon petit titan. »

C'était rare que Rivaille se montre aussi affectif. Eren soupira, et pria pour sa survie. Puis, sans prévenir, le plus petit donna un coup de bassin. Et un autre. Jusqu'à créer une cadence effrénée, pleine de sueur et de gémissements.

* * *

« Tu aurais pu te retenir... »

Eren se massa les fesses.

« Pourquoi ? Je voulais te baiser, et je n'allais pas me retenir. »

Le brun soupira. Quand est-ce que Rivaille allait être poli ?! Le Corporal se redressa, appuyant son coude contre le matelas. Il embrassa furtivement son petit-ami, avant de se recoucher. Jäger se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts, avant de sourire niaisement.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

Les draps se froissèrent. Un simple murmure, une parole discrète. Eren embrassa l'épaule qu'il avait mordu quelques minutes auparavant.

_Déconne pas, morveux_, était digne de Rivaille.

* * *

**Hey 8D (qui a dit « Va crever ! » ? é_è)**

**Bon bah, voilà voilà ._. **

**Nan, sérieusement, vous voulez que je dise quoi ? « Oh lala, Fana-chan, c'était trop bien ! Je vais lire de ce pas toutes tes autres fictions 8D *coeur cœur* » (si quelqu'un me met ça, je lui envoie un bouquet de fleurs)**

**C'est débile (je pète un câble toute seule) xD**

**Bon, j'arrête mes conneries !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ;) **

**Je ne le dis pas assez, mais merci à tous ceux qui commentent, mettent en favoris, et suivent mes histoires ! Je compte sur vous à l'avenir ! **

**Chuu~**


End file.
